The invention relates to a locking arrangement for a hardtop vehicle roof, which is movable between closed and open positions and which includes at least two roof parts arranged, in the longitudinal vehicle direction, behind one another.
WO 96/27509 discloses such a locking mechanism by which a multi-part convertible vehicle roof with two roof parts which are disposed in the longitudinal vehicle direction adjacent one another can be locked to the windshield frame when the roof is in a closed position. The locking mechanism comprises a locking hook which is mounted to the front roof part of the removable vehicle roof and a locking pin which is mounted on the windshield frame and which is engaged by the locking hook when the roof is locked in the closed position. The locking hook is rotatably supported by a pivot arm which itself is pivotally supported on the vehicle roof. The pivot arm is provided with a control element, which pivots the pivot arm about its pivot axis whereupon the connecting point between the pivot arm and the locking hook is moved along a circular path. Furthermore, the locking hook includes a guide slot in which a guide pin is received that is mounted to the vehicle roof. With the shape of the guide slot, the locking hook can execute a combined translatory and rotational locking and release movement for engaging or, respectively, releasing, the locking pin. With the guide structure, the locking hook movement is kinematically defined.
At the outer side edges of the front roof part of the convertible vehicle roof adjacent the windshield frame, there are arranged locking hooks to each of which a transverse operating lever is assigned by way of which the locking hooks can be moved between locking and release positions. The two operating levers bridge the distance between the locking hooks arranged along the outer side edge toward the center of the vehicle roof where a hydraulic operating cylinder is arranged for actuating the operating levers.
The two locking levers are arranged far apart from each other at the outer side areas of the upper roof part. The distance to the center of the vehicle roof must be bridged by correspondingly long operating levers.
DE 1 730 476 U discloses a locking arrangement for sliding roofs which includes two sidewardly spaced locking hooks on a common transversely extending support track, wherein the two locking hooks are operated by a common operating member by which both locking hooks can be moved simultaneously between their locking and release positions. The two locking hooks however are widely spaced from each other in the transverse direction, which requires a correspondingly extensive operating linkage.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple locking mechanism for a removable hardtop vehicle roof-top with at least two roof parts disposed adjacent each other in the longitudinal vehicle direction which mechanism is compact and reliable and has a long operating life.